Galem Dar'camak
Dossier A previously undercover hegemony operative posing as a pirate captain, Galem is a laid back officer on loan to RIFT to combat Reaper forces. Stationed on the Abrudas wing of the Caesetia, Galem specializes in close quarters combat and leadership experience. History Early Life Galem was born to a high status family on Lorek, as a result he was well tended to by a variety of slaves. He was an average student throughout his education and had a habit of causing trouble and disrespecting class authorities. This trend towards disrespecting authority continued post education, and he had difficulty holding a stable job. He was pressured by his family to pursue a future as he was beginning to lower their social caste, and as a result he begrudgingly enlisted with the batarian military as he was running out of options. For years he jumped from one terrible posting to another, from guarding mass relays to being stationed on some of the most inhospitable batarian colonies. Galem spent most of it attempting to make time pass faster, and as a result the skill he improved on the most was learning how to gamble. His career was stagnating quickly, and he found his life increasingly bored. He became known for causing trouble for senior staff, and failed to progress further in his career. When Galem was around the age of thirty and the Hegemony exiled itself from the Citadel, he was scouted to be a part of the Batarian External Forces (BEF), a division within the batarian military created to cause instability within enemies of the Hegemony. The main reasoning behind the choice was to recruit certain disruptive elements, and he fit the psychological profile for it. It was here the batarian was educated further about the external races, and a variety of skills such as ship maintenance and leadership. Service with the BEF Galem’s small team of a handful of batarians were deployed to the traverse to infiltrate pirate gangs and target strikes specifically at human colonies to weaken the Alliance. The plan was to use the Traverse’s own criminals to attack targets unknowingly on behalf of the Hegemony. Thanks to contacts already set up by the Special Intervention Unit (SIU), Galem had an easy entry into the the crew ‘Maroon Corsairs’ aboard the ship ‘MV Privateer’s Delight’, led by turian captain Aulio Surtis. He made himself a part of the crew, and quickly won his crewmates over with both his strength and easy-going nature. Under the leadership of captain Surtis, the crew raided multiple ships and small colonies, making themselves a decent sum of credits. But Surtis became greedy and attempted to take on more than the crew could handle by proposing to attack a major settlement. This put the crew on edge, and gave Galem the opportunity to seize control. He rallied over half the crew against their over-confident captain, and outwardly challenged him to a duel for control. Surtis, realizing that not accepting the challenge would show him as weak, accepted Galem’s challenge and the two battled in melee combat. Surtis was proficient, but Galem had a raw power advantage as he overwhelmed his opponent. The encounter ended with Galem losing an eye, and snapping the turian’s neck with his bare hands. He kept the turian’s blade as a trophy and for its utility as an effective combat knife. Pirate Captain After succeeding in taking command of the Maroon Corsairs, Galem was ready to accomplish his mission and focus strikes on human colonies. But at this point he had a crew following him and a whole galaxy of possibilities. Galem did not care for the Hegemony’s counter-human goals and having met quite a few of them in his crew, he disagreed with the Hegemony’s blind vendetta. He decided he wanted to follow his own agenda, and continued Surtis’ legacy by leading his crew to realistic targets and doing whatever they pleased. Galem effectively went rogue, turning his back on the Hegemony - but they had no real way of knowing this. Under Galem’s leadership the crew became rather wealthy. The batarian was careful with which heists they took part in, and was more patient than the previous captain. Leading from the front, the batarian gained the trust and mentorship of his crew and he learned the value of what good morale can accomplish. But as time went on, even the thrill of credits diminished as they had everything they needed. They had become notorious outlaws with a ruthless reputation and a variety of rival crews to compete with. However, Galem was unhappy with losing crew members to avoidable conflict. He began to pick lower notoriety targets and around the early 2170’s the crew’s focus shifted from colonies, to ships, to whatever they felt like, and the crew became more interested in piracy for entertainment than for profit. Tall tales would spread about Captain Galem’s crew, some of them stating he’d raid a ship just to demand something strange such as all the headdresses aboard the ship. Other tales would involve the crew being benevolent in nature, saving would-be slaves from slavery vessels and recruiting them to their crew. Galem would confirm and tell many of these stories himself, however the tales his crew took part in don’t fit the timeframe they had to perform them, and it is difficult to tell whether they are exaggerations or plain fiction. Reaper War With the galaxy under siege, the Maroon Corsairs were faced with increasingly difficult heists with little satisfaction. Some ships and colonies they raided were filled with husks or indoctrinated agents, and the Privateer’s Delight had many close calls with reaper ships. Galem was becoming increasingly frustrated at the damage the reapers had caused to his own men, and the destabilization of the galaxy dampening his enjoyment. Once the news hit him that the batarians were the first to get wiped out, Galem was not struck with much grief. With so much time spent outside the Hegemony he had lost connection to his people. The loss of most if not all of his family caused him sadness, but he had his crew, and they helped him persevere. The Maroon Corsairs had become his people, and he was protective of them. With the batarians eventually assisting with the Reaper War, many high ranking Council officers had access to some privileged information which included certain deployment rosters. Galem was sent an invite into RIFT forces due to his unique experience and creativity on the battlefield. However, Galem had no interest to play soldier again and opted to stay with his crew. It wasn’t until one final raid on an Alliance colony where Galem lost almost a quarter of his crew to Reaper ground forces. He was able to turn the fight around by rallying remaining colonists into de-facto pirate militia using gear from his ship. Only evacuating those willing to join the crew and carry their own weight, but the encounter taught him that this reaper problem wasn’t going to go away. After discussing with his crew, he reconsidered RIFT’s request. He passed on the MV Privateer’s Delight to his first mate in his absence, and still tries to keep in communication with his crew. With access to more illicit connections than the average member, he was able to bring a different edge to the table that extended his unique skill set. And while his crew was not an official part of RIFT, he could still task the Maroon Corsairs to perform disruption operations against indoctrinated colonies with his own newfound intel. Category:Player Character Category:Batarian Category:Characters